Forever Never Forgotten
by RibbonsKnot
Summary: It seems as though everyone is falling in love. Otogi has a buisiness meeting with Seto kaiba but there is so much more going on. He seems to have a stalker. Someone is watching his every move. While Jou and Yugi hang out Ryou seems to have lost himself a


'FOREVER NEVER FORGOTTEN'

By: Me

(A/N:) I acually haven't decided if I want this to be a whole story or a bunch of different stories. I'll make it work somehow. I'll try to include all the main characters.

-Please no flames. Thank you.

A deep sigh escaped a frustrated and tired mouth. Shooting off insults all night can acually get old! Brilliant green eyes shifted as they looked out the window. The sun had just begun to rise. Shining through the windows were gleems of light. It seemed to be the only light left in the world as of lately. He rolled onto his side and touched the bruise on his cheek lightly. Closing his eyes he decided it was time to get up and get ready for school. Nearly colapsing back but he fought off the pains in his legs and back. He knew this shower would be one of the worst he had ever felt.

Otogi Ryuuji dried his hair and delicately put it in a pony tail. He did his make up and grabbed the car keys. Walking out the front door he saw Yugi and Anzu begin to walk to school. He huffed thinking it was insane of them to walk from this distance. He sped past them and Anzu gave him a glare when he glanced back and smirked. The car drive was very silent. Filled with his empty thoughts. His sadness swept him away sometimes. Parking the car Otogi climbed out and walked cooly. A flock of girls were now surrounding him. Otogi just smiled and tried to resist the urge to flip his hair. Though he knew that gruesom bruise would show some time. Suddenly he was shoved out of the way by a strong arm. Otogi stumbled back a bit before glareing before him and seeing none other than Seto Kaiba.

"What's your problem Kaiba!" Otogi shot at him. Anger clearly written on his face. Seto turned around his thin strong body leaning forward. Smirking he gripped Otogi's waist. Pulling Otogi closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. In response he heard a whimper come from the boys mouth.

"I haven't a problem at all. I'm having a wonderful day." His voice was deep and dripping with something that didn't seem real. Otogi didn't beleive it was sarcasm...but then what was it? He pulled Otogi tighter and closer. Their lower bodies rubbed together and finally Otogi's glare turned into a shocked blush. Seto dropped him and walked off cackling. Otogi held his side as he tried to hold back a tear from the pain. He already had a bruise there from the night before. Yugi and everyone else ran over to him in a rush. He looked up at them all with an angry frown spread across his face. Yugi tried to hold back a laugh while Jonouchi looked like he wanted to kill. Otogi stood and stomped off muttering he was fine. He was about to walk up the steps when he stopped dead in his tracks. Otogi threw his fists in the air out of rage.

"I have a buisness meeting with that jerk! And what is he...GAY!" He stomped inside with that getting stares from everyone. Yugi shrugged and walked in after Otogi chatting with Jonouchi about how he had a bad temper.

Yugi was scribling down answers on his paper. Jonouchi stared noticing how beautiful Yugi was. His lovely golden locks hanging in his eyes. Yugi swiped a stray bang out of his face and turned back to writing. A smile spred across Jonouchi's face as he began to admire Yugi's delicate skin and soft full lips. Yugi always curved them into a pout when he wanted something and Jonouchi just wanted to kiss those lips. Yugi's possibly too thin form was perfect. His hands so slender and small. His button nose, his soft touch and his innocent happy attitude. He was adorable. Jonouchi didn't know what was happening to him but he couldn't stop looking at Yugi. He wanted to touch him and hear his voice every minute of the day. The sun reflected off of Yugi's bangs makeing them glow. He was gold. Was Jonouchi falling in love? But he wasn't like that. Suddenly a blush snuck upon Yugi's cheeks and he looked down. He was so cute when he blushed but Jonouchi wondered what was wrong.

"Jounchi. JONOUCHI KATSUYA!" Jonouchi snapped back to reality and looked at the teacher. "Stop staring at Yugi and do your work." She grumbled a little bit before sitting back at her desk. He turned to Yugi who was now looking at him with a questioning look. Jonouchi just smiled and mouthed 'sorry.' Yugi mouth an 'It's okay' back at him and flashed him a smile.

Lunch time rolled around. Otogi plopped down next to Jonouchi and Honda. With a deep sigh he took a bite out of the one thing he got. The apple was crisp and juicy. A delicous taste filled Otogi's mouth as he chewed. He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his forehead on the back of his hand that was holding his apple. He pouted for a little while then looked at Honda.

"You eat a lot." He blinked through his dark long lashes. His seductive eyes daring Honda to say something wrong.

"You eat too little." He shoveled down his food. (A/N:Yes with his hands) Otogi flinched at the little peices of food being flung everywhere and began to think about the comment. He huffed.

"Well! It's not like I'm anerexic or belimic!" He threw his arms up in the air and the apple went flying. He covered his mouth with an 'Oops' as they heard an 'Oof' behind them. He turned around and glared at Seto rubbing his head. He stood and stepped over to the C.E.O.

"You deserved that you know." He said as a matter a factly. Seto glared and griped Otogi's wrist tight. Otogi squeeked and yanked it back to Seto's shock. He held his wrist hunched over a bit. His silky raven hair slid off his shoulders slowly and hung infront of his face. Seto simply stepped back.

"See you at the buisness meeting." He walked over to the tree he sat at lunch and began to read his book some more. Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi and Anzu tried to comfort him only to be pushed away. He sat back at the table and rested his head on folded arms mumbling.

"Sorry, didn't catch that bud." Honda said admiring Otogi's back, legs and hair. Who wouldn't though. Otogi was beautiful. No...Gorgeous. He couldn't be human to look the way he did. Otogi rose his full (A/N:Perfect for pouting) lips above his arm so he could speak and be heard.

"I said that pale guy isn't here today." Otogi always acted rude when he talked but he was wounded inside. Yugi piped up.

"You mean Ryou? Yeah." He looked worried "He must be sick." Otogi had admired Ryou from afar. "Maybe we could check on him?" Everyone nodded. Otogi's next class was chemistry and he had Seto in it.

Seto stared at the book he was supposedly reading. His natural sleepy eyes shifted to look out the window and watch the sakura blossoms drift in the wind. He sighed to himself. Seto's eyes were a light blue today. Like a glass image of baby blue dimonds. They changed with his mood and he observed this over the years. He guessed he was depressed today. He turned as his book was yanked from his hands. Otogi stood with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the book infront of his bright eyes. He smiled.

"Death huh? Interesting." He handed the book back to Seto and sat in the desk next to him. Seto shrugged off this act and went back to reading his book of death. When the teacher entered he put the book mark in it and placed it aside. He was ready to make everyone in the class feel stupid.

The rest of the day went relitively quick. Otogi's mind was on Ryou and his buisness meeting that weekend. He met with a smiling Jonouchi and Yugi at the door.

"Anzu and Honda had somethin' to do so it's just us." Jonouchi smiled looking right into Otogi's emerald eyes. I think he got zapped because he looked away really fast and snapped over to Yugi then back up to the sun -squeeked- then down at the ground. Otogi laughed a little bit wondering what was wrong with the fool.

(Jonouchi's thought) 'He noticed. Otogi sees through everyone. Argh! What am I saying? I don't have feelings for anyone anyway. I'm not like that. I don't like anyone in that way! But what if I do? shreek'

Jonouchi put on quite a show. He looked like he was having serious problems. His eyes darting all over the place and he began to sweat. At one point he griped his hair and tugged at it. Yugi and Otogi just started to walk off without him. When Jonouchi noticed he ran after them and squeezed in the middle. Yugi looked up at him with his big amethist eyes.

"Something wrong Jou?" He wrapped his arm around Jonouchi's and a deep blush spred across his face as he scrambled for the right words.

"No. No. It's nothing really!" He smiled. Otogi looked at Jono and smirked. He suddenly got more nervous. What if Otogi knew something? (A/N:Wait. I thought he agreed that he didn't have anything to hide. I think his emotions are all mixed up.) They jumped into Otogi's car and drove to Ryou's house. Walking up to his room they knocked on the door. There was no answer at first. So they knocked again. After a while they decided they should leave but as they began to walk away the door creaked open a crack. A small voice came out.

"Yes?" The quiet whisper spoke. They turned around and came back.

"Ryou. It's us." Yugi said "Can you come out and talk for a moment? We just want to see if you're okay."

"No..." He was hesitant with his answer. Yugi looked sad and Jonouchi got a little angry.

"Why not?" Yugi asked curiously. There was shuffling from inside and the door shut. Otogi stared at the door with a frown. Something really wasn't right with him. Walking down to the car they made small talk while silently in each of their minds wondering what was wrong with Ryou. Otogi drove them home and then sped towards his house. (A/N:Black Crown gaming store. I'm making him live there. It's huge. There could be anything in that thing.)

Yami was lying on the couch by the time Yugi got home. He lifted a lazy eye to look in Yugi's direction. As he entered the shop Yami hopped from the spot in which he was laying so comfortably. He ran up and hugged his 'Aibou' (A/N:Aibou means partner) tightly. Yugi drobbed his book bag and swung his tired arms aroung his darker halfs neck.

"How was your day Aibou?" Yami asked pulling away crimson meeting amethist. Yugi shrugged and walked over to the couch.

"It was okay." He frowned a bit looking up at Yami. "I think something may be wrong with Ryou and Jou is acting real strange." Yugi lifted his voice a bit as Yami walked into the kitchen. He brought two bowls of ice-cream out, sighing deeply as he handed Yugi one. He smiled up at his dark and dipped a finger into the cold treat. He delicately licked away the melting chocolate. He has no idea what he does to people. He looks so innocent...so vulnerable. Maybe that is why they feel the need to protect him. Yami smiled at his light and snuggled up to him. Pulling Yugi into his chest but still making it accesable for both of them to eat their treats. They sat in silence for a while until the dark one spoke.

"I'll kill them if you want me to." Yugi pushed his dark away with a giggle. His spoon stuck in his mouth. He shook his head and smiled up at his other half sadly.

"It's just...I worry sometimes. I don't know what goes on with them when they leave me and they hide secrets even though they know I won't tell." He looked down at the half eaten bowl of ice-cream. Handing it to Yami he stood and streched saying he was going for a walk. Yami couldn't even protest before he was out the door.

scroll scroll :click: The typing was echoeing through the empty room. Yes, empty. All that reside in it is Otogi. That's what he thought of himself. Atleast his father wasn't home that night. He shivered thinking of the night before. How his screams ached through the hallway...but he was not heard. The whip cracking across his back. Punches and mental abuse. Those stinging words would not be forgotten anytime soon. His father thought of him worthless, stupid, and un capable of comprehending thoughts. Who knows? Maybe he was right. Maybe Otogi was just as crazy as his father. An instant messanger box popped up on the screen bringing him from his misery.

"SK?" Otogi rose an eyebrow as he glanced over the box waiting for the person to say something.

"We're going to talk about buisness and buisness only. You understand me, correctly?" The words finally apeared and the thought dawned on Otogi. He was speaking with Seto Kaiba. Otogi began to type his response.

"How did you get my Instant Messanger address?" He waited a few moments then typed again. "Don't you have work to do Mr. Kaiba?"

"I found it on the main page listings and I am working by speaking with you. Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Otogi could almost tell Seto was smirking. So he decided to play a joke on him.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I can't wait to see those beautiful eyes of yours, Seto." Otogi snickered. He had called Kaiba by his first name AND said he had beautiful eyes. Not that it wasn't true or anything. He fully expected Seto to sign off but surprisingly...

"I see the game you are playing Dice Boy. Unfortunaly, I must go. Bring the plans we must descuss tomorrow." Seto signed off and Otogi cursed at himself for thinking Seto would fall for something like that. Even if it was over the internet. He had work to do. Otogi closed the IM box and began to type away once again.

:click:scroll scroll :click: click:

Yugi reached a small playground. Walking over silently as he ran his fingers softly across the cold metal. He lowered himself into the swing and began to sway back and forth. His feet dragging on the ground as his gaze traced over the designs he made. Distance was in his eyes as he felt apart from the world. The skies were grey and cloudy. 'Beautiful' he thought to himself staring at the tops of trees. The city lye beside him. Glass windows glaring at him and probably someone watching. Some loose strands of hair fell infront of his face as he glanced back at the ground. Footsteps were heard behind him and something grabbed the swing. He began swinging a bit. The something was a someone and they sat on the swing beside him. Jonouchi smiled at his friend. Little sprickles of water emitted from the sky. Turning into droplets focusing on the two sitting on the swings.

"Yug', why are you here by yourself?" Jonouchi spoke up as the rains' pace quickened. Yugi's head was hung low and his shoulders had begun to shake. His hands clenched tight and resting on his knees. "You okay?" Jonouchi extended a hand to touch his friend's shoulder but then his thoughts and fears cought up with him. 'What if Yugi gets the wrong idea!' He hesitantly pulled his hand back. Yugi's sobs became heavier and Jonouchi had no idea what to do. The two figures were now drenched in confused sorrow. The only sounds were sobs and the pounding misery. Finally Yugi looked up at his friend with tear filled vilolet emotion. His eye lashes sparkling from the rains mist. Jonouchi noted that Yugi was very beatiful when he cried.

"Jou...Won't you tell me what's wrong?" Yugi sobbed. He now held the sleeve of Jono's shirt. One on the upper arm clenched tightly and the other on Jou's right side (A/N:of his stomach) held loosly. "Please? I hate seeing you like this!" Tears streamed down Yugi's firm cheeks. Jonouchi couldn't stand seeing Yugi cry but he couldn't tell him what was happening to him. Yugi's lips were wet with the rain. They had a beautiful glisten to them and they puckered as he cried. Yugi closed his eyes and looked away from his friend. His voice grew quiet "You aren't going to tell me are you?" His voice cracked into broken sobs. "Can't...Can't you trust me Jonouchi? I thought..." Jonouchi gripped Yugi's shoulders firmly but gently. Staring deep into each others eyes. Jono could see that Yugi was shocked at his action.

"I just...I don't know what I'm feeling." Yugi's sobs quieted a little bit as he hugged his friend tightly. The soft spikes of hair smelt so pleasant. Jonouchi felt a nuzzle against his chest. The feeling of Yugi's soft body against his made him feel happy. " I think Yugi...I think I may be...in love." The last two words were whispered into Yugi's ear as if he didn't want anyone to know but the two. Yugi smiled up at his friend and grabbed his hand. His smile was so cute. He made this miserable rain glow. He made the rain beautiful. The two stood as the rain began to pound harder. "Come on." Jou began to lead Yugi out of the playground. "We can go to my apartment until the rain calms down." Jonouchi hollared over the rain to Yugi. He simply nodded as he was led. They had to stop under a tree to catch their breath. The rain was brutal. Yugi blushed looking up at how Jou's blonde bangs were plastered to his face. He glanced down at his friend and Yugi's eyes widened. He whisped his head away. "You okay Yug'? You're cheeks are red." Yugi felt the burning even more hearing his friends husky medium deep tone.

"Yes...I'm fine." He nodded as he spoke up to his friend. Jou blushed noticing they had never stopped holding hands. Soon they were both looking away from eachother. If Yugi hadn't spoken up they probaly wouldn't have gone anywhere. "So...Are you ready?" A thick mist had formed outside their shaded area. Jou frowned tightening his grip on Yugi's hand giving him an awkward smile. Yugi laughed nervously as he prepared to run once more. Jou sprung forward and Yugi tried hard to carry himself just as fast as Jou. 'Damn he runs fast!' Yugi thought. They were soon at the front of Jou's apartment building. They walked in and took in many much needed breathes.

Otogi managed to pull one arm threw his pajamas while sticking his other arm in. He then began to button. Shoving his legs into his pants he plopped down onto his bed frustrated. As he took his hair out it slipped off his shoulders like silk. The brush lying beside the bed felt lonely so he grabbed it and brushed gently at his raven locks. They only became more soft. Shining from the light of his computer screen he sighed. Glancing over to the screen his emerald eyes were glowing but still had a dull look about them. His black kitten hopped up onto the bed and snuggled up to him. It mewed as Otogi gently picked up and eyed the blue green globes of his kitty. He smiled softy as he brought it to his face and rubbed his cheek against it's soft fur. Setting the kitten on his lap he ran his fingers down it's back and scratched behind it's ears. Otogi ran his fingers threw his hair then lay down on his bed.His head resting peacefully on the fluffy pillow behind him. The kitten crawled up to his chest and Otogi chuckled a bit seeing as how it tickled. It curled up into a ball and soon purred as it drifted to sleep. He figured he should do the same. So he closed his sleepy gaze and drifted into dreamland. Un-knowingly to Otogi...Someone was watching his every move.

Seto sighed. He was almost done fileling all of his paperwork. Maybe he would acually get a couple hours of sleep tonight. His blue eyes were a bit darker than they were earlier that day. Glowing from the light emitting from the computer screen he turned to look out at the nights beauty. He always felt at ease when he was alone in his office staring out into the quiet lit up city. Though tonight it had been pouring down rain and the sky had a slight black with grey mix. The clouds danced with eachother in a sanota in which the thunder was playing. There was no lightening except for little spots that lit above the clouds every once and a while. It was beautiful. Seto folded his hands and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. His mind drifted else where and soon his eyes became blank. Staring out into what made him feel comfortable. A snap of thunder brought him back and he turned to his computer determind to get his work done so he could get some rest.


End file.
